


Maybe Fated, Maybe Not

by FieryRie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Idk what to tag with this story, Light Angst, M/M, almost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 17:43:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15200066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FieryRie/pseuds/FieryRie
Summary: Johnny saves Ten.





	Maybe Fated, Maybe Not

**Author's Note:**

> I tried my best.

Ten rapidly run his way out of the restaurant, his brain seem not to function for it's currently clogged with thoughts. He hastily wiped the fat tears flowing down his almond eyes, blurring his vision as he continued scurrying down the streets not minding the protests of the people he had bumped off.  
  
  
  
_"Tennie~ I would like you too meet Minhyun, my boyfriend and your future stepfather."_  
  
  
The words of his mother rang continuously on his head, shattering his fragile heart into million pieces. It has only been months since his father died and needless to say, he hasn't still cope up with it. Ten and his dad was attached to the hip. He was his superhero, his role model, his bestfriend.. his everything. How could his mother easily replace his husband? Was the five years of their marriage didn't matter to her?  
  
  
The male was panting with the long run he had. He can feel his knees go wobbly, hot tears still running down his damp face. He is tired but he didn't want to stop. It's as if running away will lead him to escape the bitter reality.  
  
  
_"Mom! How about dad?! How could you do this to him?!," he spat out, anger starting to rise in his body. His fists were balled as he eyed the tall ravenette man who was standing beside his mother and even holding her hand. Only his dad is allowed to do such thing!_  
  
  
_Seolbin bit her lip, anxiously looking at her son. She tried to approach the boy but Ten was quick to back away. "Ten, your father is dead. I also need someone in my life, a companion. Please understand."_  
  
  
_The younger shook his head, eyes starting to well up in tears. He can feel his chest constrict, negative emotions washed over himㅡ betrayal, confusion, sadness, hatred. "No! I won't accept this! Maybe you didn't love dad at all. Maybe you've been with this jerk even before dad died! Did you plan all thㅡ"_  
  
  
_Ten's words were cut when he felt his right cheek sting as a palm hit it. There stood his mother glaring at him, hand still on air because of the slap. Her expression soften when she realized what she just did. "T-Ten.. I'm s-sorry. I-I.."_  
  
  
As Ten was about to cross the road, loud screeching was heard and deafening warns and screams filled his ears but his mind was in haze and he couldn't focus. He was exhaustedㅡ physically, mentally and emotionally. Before he knew it, his vision went black and his body collapsed.  
  
  
ㅡ  
  
  
Whispers buzzed in his ears and a blinding white light caused Ten to stir from unconsciousness. His eyelids felt heavy but he tried his best to flutter them open. What greeted the young male was worried brown eyes which were staring right through him and that made him a bit conscious.  
  
  
"Where am I?," he asked in a soft voice as his eyes roamed around the room. It was all white. He should've observed first before asking. He's clearly in a hospital.  
  
  
The man smiled at him and Ten felt gentle fingers brush his hair. He easily relaxed with the touch and hummed. "Hospital. Man, you scared me. I thought I already hit you with my car. Thank goodness you only fell unconscious."  
  
  
The small boy playfull raise a brow and feigned annoyance. "So that was a good thing?"  
  
  
"Noㅡ I mean.. I.."  
  
  
It was amusing for Ten to see how the stranger panicked and tried to come up with words so he could explain. "Just kidding. Thank you for bringing me here, by the way."  
  
  
The unknown man sighed in relief and ruffled Ten's hair. "Welcome. I'm Johnny. Ten, right? I saw your ID when the doctors searched for your things so they would know your identity. I also called your mom just before you woke up."  
  
  
The mention of his mother made Ten's heart sank again and Johnny immediately noticed the change in the former's aura. "You alright?"  
  
  
Ten averted his gaze and suddenly find interest in the white ceiling. "I just.. don't really wanna see my mother yet. I don't think I can face her. Not now."  
  
  
Johnny shifted and sat on the edge of the bed, hand grasping on Ten's and squeezed it. "Is that the reason why you were not in your self earlier while running away? I'm sorry to pryㅡ"  


 

The ravenette looked at the other man and as he saw genuine concern on his face, Ten cleared his throat so he could speak properly. "She's gonna marry another man. I didn't even knew him until now.. and she introduced him as my future stepfather?! That can't be! No one will ever replace my dad. No.. one." Ten's voice cracked on the last word and he felt himself close to crying again. He blinked away the tears and quietly sobbed.  
  
  
Johnny was quick to wipe the smaller man's cheeks. His heart soften with the view in front of him. Ten looked so vulnerable and fragile.. like someone that needs to be protected. "Hush, sweetie. Everything would be fine. Calm yourself down and talk to her about the issue. Give her a chance to explain herself."  
  
  
Ten abruptly shook his head as he tried to pull his hand off Johnny's grip but the latter won't let him. "Y-you don't understand! It's not that e-easy."  
  
  
"You don't have to rush, Ten. Collect yourself together before you face her. You can do it. Grant her a chance. She deserves it," the brunette encouraged him, thumb forming circles on the back of his hand to help the younger relax.  
  
  
Ten heaved a deep breath before facing the man beside him. How could Johnny do that? Give peace to the former's chaotic messy mind and being. Technically, he is still a stranger to Ten but his words had a great impact to the latter.   
  
  
Their eyes met and Ten felt a connection between them, that maybe destiny sent Johnny so there could be someone to help him in this bumpy road he is taking. The smaller can feel himself melt with the intensity of Johnny's gaze.   
  
  
But then the door suddenly creaked open and atmosphere that surrounds the two male broke. Two familiar people went inside the room, Seolbin and Minhyun.  
  
  
The woman rushed to Ten's side and held his hand tight, face scrunched in worry and distress. "Ten! What happened? How are you feeling? Are you alright?"  
  
  
Johnny stood up to give the family privacy but was surprised when he turned because it was his father who was standing by the room's door. "Dad..?"  
  
  
"Johnny, son. What are you doing here?"


End file.
